Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Fifteen
My fanfiction is pretty popular uWu }} |release = October 26, 2018 |author = Kieran Miranda (Charun) Lalo Hunt (Wanshi) |artist = Adrienne Garcia (Charun, Wanshi, Lynera, backgrounds) Gina Chacón (Konyyl, Azdaja, backgrounds) Phil Gibson (Backgrounds, endings) Danny Cragg (Backgrounds) |music = "Charun's Cave" by Toby Fox "idk man you name it im tired" by James Roach |previous = Volume Fourteen: Of Cleanliness And Clownliness |next = Volume Sixteen: Of Cult- And Capt-ivation }} Hiveswap Friendship Simulator: Volume Fifteen, entitled "Of Creatives, Conventional Or Otherwise", is the fifteenth installment of Hiveswap Friendship Simulator, a series of "loosely-canonical" Hiveswap spinoff visual novels in the style of dating sim games, but termed "friendship simulators" instead due to their focus on platonic friendships instead of romance. The befriendable characters in this installment (first introduced in the Troll Call) are Charun Krojib and Wanshi Adyata. As with all other volumes, it is sold as $0.99 DLC for Volume One. Plot Despite friendship being your only purpose on Alternia, you walk the streets like you have every right to do so. Charun You decide that you'll have the day off from making friends, since you've had to witness far too many deaths while at it. As such, you head back to your old place for some rest. You only manage to ge a bit of shuteye before noticing a strange noise in the very room you're in. Once your head clears, however, you determine that the noise is actually coming from someplace else and head off to investigate. You find yourself face to face with Charun, but this time you aren't exactly in the mood to jump right into friendship. Not particularly impressed with Charun's manner of answering your questions, you offer to help them out of their current confine. After a few tugs, you finally get them free, Charun thanking you for being so kind. Curious to know what they intend to do with the old lens, you ask Charun whether they're planning to use it as building materials or something. Charun informs you that they plan to use it for art. *If you tell them that their art must be pretty interesting, Charun gives you a disapproving look and inquires whether you have an issue with making art out of trash. You quickly change your stance, but Charun doesn't want anything to do with you any more. They state that they would leave once they get their strength back, but you find it immensely weird to have someone glowering at you from the floor. FRIENDSHIP FAUX PAS! *If you tell them that their art must be pretty weird, Charun agrees and the both of you wind up staring at each other or the lens. Awkward with the lull in conversation, you ask whether there's anything else they'd like to do. Charun doesn't answer. **Should you remain silent for a bit (remaining silent for a longer period gives you the same result here), you eventually offer to help them take their newly obtained art material back to their hive. Charun turns down your offer, citing their fatigue and hunger as a reason to postpone the move. You privately think that they really didn't think this whole process through, but suggest several alternatives for them to choose from. ***If you offer to help them search for more portable trash, Charun agrees that perhaps searching in the usual area would yield better results. Taking you to a river that doubles as a trash dump, Charun warns you to keep this place a secret from other people. Once you agree, Charun introduces themself and links you their Chittr profile, downloading an extra app for you while they're at it. You spend a few moments looking at Charun's profile, hoping to glean more information about them. Suddenly feeling like a creep for stalking them, you pocket the phone and hurry to Charun's side. The olive had discovered a hideout of sorts tucked away in a corner, and you venture inside while they remain by the entrance. Azdaja asks whether you returned for round two, but Konyyl stops him before a fight breaks out. Instead of a happy reunion like you thought, Azdaja and Konyyl wind up arguing, prompting you to sneak out. Back at Charun's side, the oliveblood tells you that they've found something nice. However, closer inspection reveals that the object they've found is Azdaja and Konyyl's tracker, and you aren't inclined to steal from the two hired killers. Ignoring your protests, Charun nabs the tracker and flees the scene. You decide that maybe you were never really friends with Charun in the first place, and turn to auspisticize the quarrelling couple. ***If you offer to help them carry the lens back, Charun is surprised that you would lend a hand and reminds you to be careful. With some difficultly, you make it down the watchtower with no incident and follow Charun to their hive. You spend a few moments marvelling the chaotic beauty of Charun's place, and they ask whether you like their art. Eager to impress them, you ramble about whatever you see as you can't quite discern which is artwork and which is random objects. Charun gives you a strange look and bluntly asks whether you actually know a thing about art. You admit that you're still new to the concept, and would like to have an oppotunity to understand it further. When Charun offers you a chance to create something out of the stuff they've collected, you are thrilled at the prospect. You spend the next few moments gathering stuff you would need, Charun only speaking up to stop you from disturbing finished artwork. Upon completing your personal piece, you turn to Charun, only to find that they aren't overly impressed with what you've done. They advise you to not overthink things while following instinct, and you set out to start again. This time, Charun positively beams at your new project and asks whether they could join in, since they're inspired by your art piece. You agree, and things become a blur as progress builds up. For the finishing touch, you pick up a box and scatter the insides all over the sculpture. At first Charun is a little dismayed to see their food get used as art material, but they quickly brush it off, saying that they could always find something else to eat. Marvelling at the artwork's beauty, you exchange a happy glance with Charun. JOY RIDE! Wanshi You make your way to the bookhive, hoping to meet some of your old friends there. You are momentarily disappointed when there are no familiar faces there, though you notice someone's shoe sticking out of a cubbyhole. While the troll hunched up inside the cramped space isn't anyone you know, you ask whether she's comfortable only to put your mind at ease. Wanshi cheerfully responds that all is well, though you get the feeling that she's not being completely truthful. *If you ask whether Bronya's around, Wanshi will grumble about snitches before absconding. You try to find her, but give up quickly enough. YOUTH ROLL! *If you ask whether she's seen the brain room, Wanshi will become quite curious about brains and insist that you take her there. Wanshi introduces herself, then states that she knows who you are for she isn't dumb enough to go running off with some stranger. While you take her to the particular room, you casually remark that it's unusual to see young jades outside the caverns. After a bit of consideration, Wanshi informs you that she snuck out of the caverns, but cuts you off before you could continue asking questions. Peeking into the brain room's windows piques Wanshi's interest even further, and she would like to step inside even though the place is strictly off-limits. Noticing a guard heading your way, you quickly change topics and walk off, hoping Wanshi would take the hint and follow you. To your dismay, Wanshi remains rooted to the spot and continues talking, oblivious to the approaching danger. Wanshi finally reveals that the reason why she's out in the first place is to attend a convention to meet her fans, but she got lost along the way. **Should you take her to the convention, Wanshi is overjoyed and runs out of the bookhive with you. Wanshi chats with you all the way to the locale, but stops short when the two of you come across a corpse. Stunned with the sight Wanshi spends a few moments observing the remains until you gently lead her away. Finally the convention is in sight, and Wanshi is excited to see all that is offered. Disaster strikes when a cholerbear runs loose, wreaking havoc everywhere. As the bear lunges for you both, Wanshi gives you a terrified look of comprehension, knowing full well that you led her to her end. Giving Wanshi a quick hug, you toss her into a bush and snag a katana from a nearby stall to face the rampaging creature. You manage to embed the blade in the cholerbear's chest, killing it, but now you are crushed under its enormous weight. You manage to see Wanshi pick herself up, tears pooling around her eyes. OH... **Should you pretend to take her to the convention, Wanshi only starts moving when you clearly state that you are going to take her there. Narrowly avoiding the guard's mace, the both of you run out of the bookhive as quickly as possible. Instead of being overtly terrified with the close shave, Wanshi is delighted with the prospect of bonding over friendship highjinks and making more friends at the convention. Guilty for your decision to take her home, you use a meandering route so as to disguise your real intentions. While visiting the crash site of your spaceship, you finally confess that you're actually taking her home since you couldn't bear the though of harm befalling her. Upset, Wanshi berates you for making her lose her one chance of having fun. After stewing for a bit, Wanshi says that she appreciates your honesty, even though she's still quite mad at you. You abruptly get two texts from Tegiri and Polypa, horrified to hear that a convention attraction had broken free and was mauling attendees indiscriminately. Stunned with the news, Wanshi thanks you for saving her indirectly, though she still laments the lost opportunity to make new pals. Consoling her, you offer to be her new friend while walking her home. Wanshi begins explaining soldier purrbeasts to you in great detail, and promptly role-plays with you. Upon reaching the cavern entrance, you aren't too thrilled to see an angry Lynera waiting for Wanshi's return. Lynera scolds Wanshi for running off, then politely asks whether you would like to come in. You decline the offer, opting to go hang out with Vikare instead. Wanshi rushes off to retrieve something for you, and you are touched when she trusts you enough to lend you her personal copy of a soldier purrbeasts book. You promise to take good care of her tome and return someday to play with her. BEST BOOK BUDDIES! Character Sprites CharunSprites.gif WanshiSprites.gif Gallery Charunbadend1.png|Charun's first bad ending. Charunclubend.png|Charun's second bad ending. Charungoodend.png|Charun's good ending. Wanshiyouthroll.png|Wanshi's first bad ending. Wanshibearend.png|Wanshi's second bad ending. Wanshigoodend.png|Wanshi's good ending. Trivia *Many background trolls are scrapped Troll Call character designs designed by Poinko. **These trolls have the signs Tauries, Scorgo (which is the same sign as Remele Namaaq), Leittarius, Caprittanius, and Argo. *The book Wanshi is reading, Scribblejournal of a Cullable Wiggler, is a reference to Diary of a Wimpy Kid. *Wanshi mentions that there's only one person willing to play with her, making it a possible reference to Lanque Bombyx (given the fact that he's the only male jadeblood so far). *A doll resembling Lil Cal can be seen at the base of the heap in Charun's hive. *A black scalemate can be seen lying on the ground in the trash dump. *PincerSpam appears to be the Alternian equivalent of Instagram. *Among the numerous trolls seen in the convention: **the seadweller seen on the bottom left of the background is Skaian-Heretic's fantroll, Ayesha Farrah; **the burgundy troll is James Roach's fantroll, Jaymes Roatch; **the indigoblood is Kim Quach's fantroll, Kimboh Kwuakh; **the troll next to Kimboh is mu2tardblood2's fantroll; **the tealblood with cotton candy is la-loh's fantroll, Talalo Huntek; **the troll carrying a dog (at the bottom right of the background) is Toby Fox's fantroll, Towbey Fawkes. **Arcjec Voorat from Vast Error can be seen grayed out next to Minami Rischa from I'm Good I'm Gone and another troll (potentially Tazsia 'Taz' Poemme) sneakily in the back right. Category:Friendsim volumes